Behind His Smile
by doxtater
Summary: After Fai under goes what appears to be a personality transplant, the others grow worried and wonder what’s wrong with him. KuroFai, slight SS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Tsubasa belongs to Clamp, not me.

* * *

**Title**: Behind His Smile 

**Author**: doxtater

**Summary**: After Fai under goes what appears to be a personality transplant; the others grow worried and wonder what's wrong with him. KuroFai, SS.

**Rating**: T

**Pairings**: KuroFai, SS

**Warnings**: Major Fai oocness, implied sexual situations between two men, language, probable violence but not in this chapter.

**Author's Note**: So I came up with this idea and deciding I'd try and run with it. Fai is supposed to be ooc by the way, please don't let it ruin the story for you because it's vital to the plot. Any other oocness is an accident, I don't claim to be a master at getting into other people's character's heads but I try. Seeing how I don't know much about any of Clamp's other works, I'm not bringing in any crossover characters so any similarities between characters brought in for this fic and other Clamp character are purely coincidental.

* * *

Fai curled up against Kurogane, a content smile plastered upon his face as the tendrils of sleep tugged at him gently. They'd arrived in this new world only a few hours ago and Mokona immediately sensed the presence of a feather.

Angry men and women carrying swords surrounded them. One man stepped forward demanding to know if they were demons, seeing how they appeared out of nowhere with a strange white creature and a man dressed in black with angry red eyes.

Needless to say, Kurogane didn't take kindly to that. Before he managed to persuade the crowd into further suspecting their innocence, a young woman stepped forward, apologized for her husband and neighbors' behavior, and asked if they were travelers.

This particular misadventure resulted in the woman, who introduced herself as Keiko, offering to house the group, despite her husband's qualms against it. Having no currency for this world and the lack of means to obtain such funding as nightfall was fast approaching, they were very grateful for the offer.

Consequently, there were three rooms available for use. Keiko blamed there emptiness on their lack of children- she gave her husband, Tomeo, a glare then, to which Tomeo snorted, grumbling, "No bratty kids are gonna be running around here anytime soon, not after the hell we went through with your goddamn brother's kids"- and said they had three extra rooms in the first place because, until quite recently, they'd been living here with her brother and his family. Looking at Tomeo, Fai was under the distinct impression that if they hadn't got off on the wrong foot, Kurogane and Tomeo could be the very best of friends.

Fai found this thought highly amusing and decided it had been a while (read: a few minutes) since he'd showered Kurogane with the love and attention Kurogane enjoyed so very much.

Needless to say, Kurogane's mood was steadily getting worst after the assumption that he and Fai were going to share a room. Fai only managed an overly happy smile in Kurogane's direction and a nickname before the ninja had whipped out his sword and began chasing the mage around, claiming this time he was absolutely going to kill him.

Now they lay in a heap on their bed- a double bed, which further invoke Kurogane's annoyance- bodies pressed together, arms and legs tangled, clothes everywhere, a general mess decorating the room. Luckily, Fai hadn't forgotten to lock the door between dodging the blade and initiating the kiss that resulted in their current position. While nobody had attempted to enter, he imagined it would have been awkward if some had tried and managed to gain access.

Kurogane was fast sleep beside him. Fai stared at his face with the slightest trace of a smile and lazily drew circles on his chest before allowing sleep to claim him.

ooo

When Kurogane woke up the next day, he was very much alone (not that he cared or anything, frankly the less he saw of that damned mage, the better). He was just annoyed that he'd been sleeping deeply enough that he hadn't sensed when the mage left. Glancing around room, he growled and cursed the fool for leaving him alone to clean up the room. He shrugged to himself and stumbled around the room, gathering his clothes and dressing. He left the room as it was, he was nobody's goddamn maid, and closed the door behind him.

Downstairs, he found the brat, the princess, and the white pork bun sitting at the table- well in Mokona's case, on the table. Syaoran looked up at him and a blush spread across his face, he turned his eyes back to the breakfast in front of him.

"Good morning, Kurogane-san," Sakura said brightly.

Kurogane grunted in response.

Keiko laid out a plate for him on the table before taking a seat beside her husband.

"Where's the mage?" Kurogane asked.

Syaoran looked at him, the blush creeping upon his face again. "We thought he was with you, Kurogane-san."

Kurogane narrowed his eyes. "He's not." To avoid an awkward conversation with the boy, he said nothing more on the subject.

"He must have gone out," Keiko said, "I've been up for a while now, I haven't seen him."

After he'd finished eating, Tomeo reluctantly left to go to work. By then, Kurogane was the only one still eating but seemed to have taken to poke at his food rather than eating.

"Oh! Kuro-tan's worried!" Mokona chirped bouncing happily over to the ninja and jumping onto his head.

"Gar!" Kurogane grumbled swiping at Mokona with the strange utensil he'd been given (he'd seen it in other worlds; in this world, they called it a fork). "Get off me!"

"Should we go looking for the feather soon?" Syaoran asked, looking out a nearby window, "Fai-san isn't back yet but maybe we could have it by the time he does."

"If he shows up while you're gone, I'll tell him you've went searching for Sakura's feather," Keiko said grabbing the empty plates and placing them on the counter.

So they left, adorning clothes Keiko had offered them so they wouldn't stand out as much, and Kurogane wondered if they'd run into Fai as they journey across town in the direction Mokona had sensed the power. Keiko had told the group about a demon who'd recently shown up in the area, this demon was the cause of the villager's hostile welcome, they were suspicious that Kurogane and the others had some involvement with the demon.

Kurogane wondered if Fai had journey out of the town… not that he was worried he'd run into the demon or anything, it's just that if something happened to Fai, the kids would be upset and Kurogane didn't want to deal with them like that. No, he wasn't worried, he simply quickened his pace because the sooner they found the damn feather, the sooner they could go to the next world; perhaps the next world would be Japan, his Japan.

Mokona's path led them out of town finally. Syaoran seemed to drift closer to Sakura now. Kurogane wondered if the brat was wishing they'd left the princess behind with Keiko.

Again Kurogane found his thoughts wandering to Fai. What could that bastard be up to? Probably something mischievous, probably something that would irritate Kurogane; Fai seemed to enjoy provoking his anger. At least he knew where Mokona was, if Fai and Mokona were lost together, Kurogane had no doubt he'd be tempt to end his misery and rid himself of the pests once and for all.

"Fai-san?" Sakura said suddenly, pointing ahead of her when Syaoran looked at her, confused.

Kurogane followed her gaze to see Fai standing quite a distance down the path, staring into the sky. He narrowed his eyes. Ok, this was definitely strange. Syaoran and Sakura broke into a run, Mokona called out to Fai from his place in Sakura's arms. Kurogane followed, running only to keep up with the children, he wasn't an all anxious to be near Fai, no way in hell.

"Fai-san?" Sakura said again when they'd gotten close and Fai had yet to address them, "Fai-san, are you ok?"

Kurogane's eyed widened ever so slightly.

Fai turned his head slowly to look at him, his eyes were void of feeling and he wore an empty smile. This wasn't what surprised Kurogane however; he was surprised to see blood running down the side of Fai's face, a small gash above his right temple. Fai's eyes met with Kurogane and for a moment, the ninja thought he saw fear flash through those blue orbs before they slowly fell shut and the mage was falling.

Kurogane dashed forward and caught the mage, not because he cared but because… because Fai was… aww screw it, Kurogane didn't have to explain himself.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, that's chapter one. Like it, hate it? Should I continue? The main conflict should immerge next chapter (aka major Fai oocness ahead). 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Tsubasa belongs to Clamp, not me.

.:.o.o.:.

**Title:** Behind His Smile – Chapter 2

**Author**: doxtater

**Summary**: After Fai under goes what appears to be a personality transplant; the others grow worried and wonder what's wrong with him. KuroFai, SS.

**Rating**: T

**Pairings**: KuroFai, SS

**Warnings**: Major Fai oocness, implied sexual situations between two men, language, violence.

.:.o.o.:.

Kurogane didn't hover, god dammit. He glared at Tomeo and pretended the accusation didn't bother him as much as it did. Its not like Fai was going to die from that wound. If anything, Kurogane should be jumping with joy, the longer Fai was unconscious the longer he didn't have to deal with the insane mage.

Tomeo shook his head and left the room, clearly uninterested.

Keiko opted to remain and gawk in horror at the state of the guest room.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Sakura asked worriedly from a chair beside the bed.

Syaoran smiled at her. "I'm sure he'll be fine, princess. And once he wakes up, I'll go searching for your feather again, ok?"

Sakura smiled back.

"Mokona will too!" Mokona announced, bouncing in her lap.

Kurogane looked down at Fai. The mage looked somewhat pale and seemed to be in discomfort, the traces of a frown lining his features. Fai had been sleeping all day and… god dammit! Kurogane was not hovering!

Sakura gave Kurogane an inquisitive look, noticing him tense suddenly. "Kurogane-san, you've been in here all day, you should get some air," Sakura suggested, as if sensing his thoughts and deciding to contradict him. Kurogane sighed; he was getting paranoid so perhaps he should follow that piece of advice. Besides Fai wasn't going anywhere and did it really matter if he wasn't around when the mage finally woke up.

"Kuro-sama's worried!" Mokona said happily, a little to happily.

Kurogane stomped out of the room, ignoring the creature.

Once outside he leaned against the railing of the house's front porch and watched a stray cat nose around a house across the dirt road. He wished Fai would just wake up already so they could get the next feather and leave. It was just a little cut, why does he have to be a wimp about it and sleep all day? It was embarrassing enough for Kurogane to be associated with him when he was awake and being… well, Fai.

Kurogane heard the door open and glanced over his shoulder to see Tomeo joining him. Tomeo crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe, "So you and the blonde?"

"What about us?" Kurogane growled, looking back at the cat.

"He's a guy, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You know that for a fact?" Tomeo said, quirking an eyebrow.

In fact he did, but it angered Kurogane all the same. He turned to face Tomeo and snapped, "What the hell does that mean!"

"Nothing," Tomeo replied, giving the ninja a knowing smirk.

Kurogane was about to spout obscenities and accuse Tomeo was being a nosy bastard when the door opened again revealing Sakura, who seemed a little too somber to be ready to spread good news.

"Kurogane-san?"

"What?"

"Something's wrong…"

_Damn. _

ooo

Fai was staring up at the ceiling, breathing but otherwise immobile and seemingly unable to acknowledge anybody else's present, including Kurogane's, which annoyed him to no end.

"What's wrong with Fai?" Mokona whined, tugging at the sleeve of Fai's shirt.

Nobody said anything, nobody knew. Kurogane stared into Fai's eyes and was met by the same blank expression that greeted him earlier that day, before Fai had passed out, before he even noticed them.

"Snap out of it, you bastard," Kurogane said angrily, stomping from his place in the corner of the room and over to the bed.

Fai didn't respond.

"God dammit, get your lazy ass out of bed!" Kurogane demanded, shaking Fai's shoulder roughly.

"Kurogane-" Keiko began to protest but stopped when she felt a hand on her wrist.

"Perhaps we should leave the two of them alone," Tomeo suggested releasing his wife and opening the door in a gesture for everyone to leave.

Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona looked at Kurogane, whose eyes remained fixed on Fai. "Just go," he mumbled, his voice low and threatening though he hadn't intended it to sound so.

Reluctantly, the three left the room with Keiko and Tomeo, leaving Kurogane alone with Fai

"Wake up, idiot mage," Kurogane said gruffly taking a seat in the chair Sakura had occupied until just recently.

Fai didn't.

Kurogane heaved a sigh, "I said wake up, bastard."

Fai continued to ignore him.

Kurogane leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms, glaring at the mage and contemplating other ways to wake him up.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Fai?" he muttered.

Fai closed his eyes and frowned uncharacteristically before opened his eyes again. "Kuro…?" he said weakly.

Kurogane rose from the chair and loomed over Fai. "About time you woke up!" he said angrily.

"What… happened?" he winced and brought a hand up to touch the bandage over his head wound, "Why does my head hurt?"

"You tell me."

"Hmm…" Fai titled his head and tapped his chin in contemplation, "Well I remember you were being rough, Kuro-pipi, but I don't remember hitting my head on anything." He paused for a moment before a grin broke out and he attached himself to Kurogane's arm, "Aww, was Kuro-pon worried!"

"Like I care what happens to you," Kurogane grunted, standing up and trying to pry the mage off of him. Unfortunately, the effort was to no avail.

"Waah! Kuro-tan!" Fai whined, grasping at the ninja's arm harder and staring up at him with overly dramatic puppy-dog eyes, "You're so _mean_!"

Kurogane clenched his fist and growled. "Stop it with those damn names!"

"But you love it when- err…" Fai grimaced and released his grip on Kurogane, falling backwards onto the bed. Dazed, Fai propped himself up on one elbow and clenched his bandaged forehead with his free hand.

"Let me take a look," Kurogane said, leaning over Fai and taking hold of the mage's slim wrist.

"Don't touch me!" Fai snapped, swatting Kurogane's hand away and rolling off the bed away from the ninja. He curled into a ball at the side of the bed and buried his face in his hands.

Kurogane blinked. _What the hell…?_

"Get out," Fai said, his voice muffled.

Kurogane remained where he stood, staring at Fai with outright rage. How dare he order Kurogane not to touch him when Fai _never_ listened when he demanded the same? He opened his mouth to voice his opinion when Fai spoke again, this time his voice was softer.

"Please?"

Kurogane snorted. "Fine… whatever."

And so he left.

ooo

By the way Kurogane stormed into the kitchen, Sakura could immediately tell that her older companion was not happy. She wanted to know if there had been any progress in Fai's condition, but she felt hesitant to ask.

"Did the blonde wake up?" Tomeo asked instead.

Kurogane grunted a response and made for the front door.

"Kurogane-san!" Sakura called after him, causing him to come to a halt, "Is Fai-san alright?"

"I'm fine," came a voice from the doorway.

Sakura spun in her chair to give Fai a big smile and tell him how happy she was that he wasn't hurt. Something didn't sit right though when she saw him. Fai looked a little tired, his hair and attire being slightly disheveled; this was understandable. That wasn't the problem.

Fai grinned at them. But his smile was void of the usual cheerfulness she'd grown accustom too and was instead cold. When she thought about it, his smile was more of a smirk, a dark one at that, and it seemed alien seeing such an expression on the mage.

"Fai! You're awake!" Mokona squealed, launching at the mage.

There was a moment before Mokona left the table and landed in Fai's arms where Sakura thought she saw something odd. Fai's lip twitched and there was a moment when Sakura swore she could see something akin to disgust. But it happened so fast and was so out of character that she figured she'd imagined it. At the very least, if what she saw was real, it was probably just a moment of pain on Fai's part; he did have a rather nasty cut on his forehead after all. Mokona landed safety in Fai's arms and they shared a hug and nuzzled each other.

Then Fai's eyes drifted in Kurogane's direction. There was deviousness about the way they watched Kurogane and Sakura wondered if he was about to begin a round of teasing.

They seemed to hate each other- or rather Kurogane hated Fai; Fai, on the other hand, seemed quite oblivious to the degree of this dislike and quite content to see if he could get a rise out of Kurogane again sometimes only minutes after the ninja had finally calmed down after the previous round- but yet occasionally, that protective streak Kurogane pretended he didn't have would appear and he'd protect Fai, all of them, whenever the occasion arose. The difference between Kurogane protecting Fai (and Mokona too, for that matter) and protecting Syaoran and Sakura was that Kurogane always made such an effort to hurt the mage, who'd dive and duck and eventually win out when Kurogane finally had enough of even dealing with him at all.

It was odd really. There was such animosity between the two yet they did share a room quite often, sometimes to save on money and sometimes because they had no choice, like in this world for instance. On that thought, Kurogane must not hate Fai that much or else he'd probably have been able to corner Fai by now since they often shared such close quarters. Sure their rooms did get torn apart quite a lot, especially in the last few worlds, but everyday Fai would greet her with a smile on his face and he seemed perfectly fine, despite the occasional limp that didn't usually last very long anyways. Maybe once Fai was asleep and no longer able to tease Kurogane, he became a lot easier for the ninja to deal with.

"What?" Kurogane said angrily upon noticing the stare.

"Nothing Kuro-chi," Fai said giving with him a vague smile.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes.

"It's still early in the day," Keiko said suddenly, "You could go out and search for that feather again if everyone's still up for it."

Fai scoffed and sat down at the table. Sakura gaped at him, since when did Fai scoff? "I'm not," he announced yawning, "The rest of you can do whatever the hell you want."

Sakura continued to gape at him, unaware that Syaoran and Kurogane were doing the same.

"And why the damn not?" Kurogane demanded, moving to stand behind where Fai sat.

Fai looked up at him and grinned. "I don't want to," he said simply, "We should relax more, all we do is run around looking for those stupid feathers."

"What is wrong with you!" Kurogane grabbed the chair and turned it so Fai was facing him properly. He placed a hand on both armrests and leaned forward giving Fai a dark look.

"Nothing, I'm fine," he shrugged and began to pry Kurogane's fingers from the chair, "If you're all so desperate to get these feathers, then go with out me."

"Fai-" Mokona said softly, jumping onto the table and turning to face him.

"Fine!" Kurogane shouted at the mage, "You can stay here, we don't need you to find a damn feather!" He looked over at Syaoran and Sakura, "Let's go!"

With that said, Kurogane released the chair and stomped out the front door. After a long moment of confusion and shock, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona gathered enough of their senses back to follow Kurogane.

Once they were gone, Fai turned the chair back around and looked across the table at Tomeo and Keiko, who blinked at him.

"What?" he said scowling at them.

.:.o.o.:.

**A/N**: Having thought this chapter was going nowhere, I wrote an outline. I knew basically what was going to happen but I feel a lot better now that I have a better understand on how I'm going to get there. Yay! Now this chapters works.

Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love them and they inspired me to write this chapter faster. Hope you enjoyed this installment and I hope the plot becomes a little more definite soon, I know where its going but I'm not sure if it came across very well in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Tsubasa belongs to Clamp, not me.

.:.o.o.:.

**Title**: Behind His Smile – Chapter 3

**Author**: doxtater

**Summary**: After Fai under goes what appears to be a personality transplant; the others grow worried and wonder what's wrong with him. KuroFai, SS.

**Rating**: T

**Pairings**: KuroFai, SS

**Warnings**: Major Fai oocness, sexual situations between two men, language, violence.

.:.o.o.:.

There had been no luck. They'd decided to search around town and ask questions before taking a deeper look into the power Mokona had sensed. Nobody had wanted to talk to them, recognizing them from the night they'd appeared in this world and showing a deep dislike for Kurogane's 'demonic' red eyes. Anybody who did talk to them didn't have anything useful to say and often or not spent most of the time pawning over Mokona, talking about how they couldn't believe anyone thought such a cute and innocent creature could have anything to do with their resident demon.

Time slipped away and before they knew it, it had gotten dark and they decided to continue their pursuit in the morning just to be on the safe side where that demon was concerned.

Kurogane wasn't too thrilled with this decision and blamed this dissatisfaction entirely on the fact that he wanted to leave this world sooner rather than later. _It's true_, he scoffed, it had absolutely _nothing_ to do with an insane mage with a newly developed attitude problem.

When they arrived back at the house, Keiko and Tomeo were in their recreation room- as they called it- sitting by a fireplace and enjoying a bottle of sake and each other's company. Kurogane scanned the room, frowning, before finding his attention drawn to the empty hall and up the dark staircase. _Where the hell is he?_ he wondered, narrowing his eyes and proceeding forward to his guest room.

"Your blonde friend is a strange character," Tomeo announced to them, drowning out Keiko's quiet hello.

Kurogane snorted to himself. Strange didn't quite cut it, no normal male Kurogane knew would willingly name himself 'Big Kitty.'

"What happened?" Syaoran asked stalling in the doorway with Sakura and Mokona.

"You wouldn't believe some of the things he's said to my wife and I-"

Kurogane took a step back.

"Or maybe you would, he _is_ traveling with you after all. You know him better than us."

Kurogane turned around to look at the kids and found them sharing the same worried expression. "It's probably nothing. He probably just hit his head too hard," Kurogane said, before turning around again and continuing on towards his and Fai's room.

Kurogane slammed the door closed behind him and glanced around the dark room. When his eyes had adjusted, he could see that the room was still a mess, the window was wide open, and Fai was nowhere to be seen.

Kurogane sat down on the edge of the bed and stared out the window. Maybe he's just in another part of the house… maybe he went to that bar Kurogane had seen down the street… maybe he ventured out of town again…

Fai probably went to the bar, Kurogane decided. And he was probably acting like a fool and getting himself into trouble… Kurogane felt himself rise from the bed and walk over to the window, glancing through it at an angle to see if he could see the bar from here.

If this strange mood continued, chances are Fai would cause a problem and, since he refuses to use the only weapon he has, he'd be unable to protect himself. There was only so much running you could do before you were caught and Kurogane highly doubted that kissing his attacker would have the same result as it did with Kurogane. Kurogane unconsciously clenched his fist at the unwelcome thought of Fai with another.

The next thing Kurogane knew, he was descending the stairs and slamming the front door behind him, drowning out the concerned calls asking where he was going.

ooo

Kurogane went to bed that night a very unhappy man. Fai was nowhere to be found and he hadn't been back by the time Kurogane had returned, which was probably a good thing because Kurogane was having rather violent thoughts about the wizard.

Kurogane drifted off to sleep slowly, there was no Fai to keep him awake but perhaps he was a little concerned… not much or anything. What if Fai was up to no good and when he eventually returned he had some big annoying surprise for Kurogane? He wouldn't put it past the idiot to have done all this just to see what he'd do.

Needless to say, when Kurogane finally fell asleep, he was happy to have Fai-free dreams so it was understandable that he was angry when he was rudely awaken only to find himself looking into the eyes of his lover.

Fai was straddling him and playing with the button of the shirt he'd been given. Kurogane watched with a dazed expression as Fai pushed and pulled the fabric from his shoulders only to stop when he was unable to pull the shirt any farther down the tanned man's arms. Fai looked at him in the dark and began to pout.

"Kuro-wan," Fai whined quietly, pulling on the shirt in an attempt to force Kurogane into a sitting position.

Kurogane blinked at him slowly, his body refused to sit up. "Where… where the hell have you been?"

Fai snickered and covered his mouth with one hand, simply saying, "Around."

Kurogane narrowed his eyes.

"Were you worried about me again, Kuro-sama?"

"No."

Irritation flashed around the mage's face before he buried his face in his hands and began sobbing hysterically.

"Is this what you woke me up for?" Kurogane snarled.

Fai immediately ceased crying and looked up at Kurogane with a big grin and suspiciously dry eyes. "Nope! I woke you up so I could do this!" Fai leaned forward till he was practically lying on top of Kurogane and nibbled on his bottom lip, sucking lightly. Kurogane felt hands run down his shoulders, then his arms, followed by a gentle tug on his shirt, and Kurogane forced himself to sit up, pushing Fai into a sitting position in his lap. Feeling the sweet seduction of sleep fade away, Kurogane's eyes slipped closed and he returned the kiss as he began to pry open the fastenings of Fai's original clothing.

Fai shifted in his lap and a faint groan fell from Kurogane's lips. His hips instinctively jerked forward and Fai broke the kiss, panting heavily. Kurogane opened his eyes slightly and moved forward to kiss Fai's jaw. He barely touched the skin before Fai pulled back and began to move away completely… well almost completely, he could still feel Fai's hand on his bare arm.

"Huh?" Kurogane opened his eyes entirely and took a better look at Fai.

Fai stared at him with what appeared to be disgust, his upper lip twitching slightly, his cerulean eyes narrowing. Kurogane's eyes trailed down to the hand clinging to his bare arm. Fai followed his gaze and made a weak attempt to pull away. Kurogane felt the grip tighten.

"Fai…?" Kurogane muttered looking up at Fai and finding himself staring into eyes with a much different yet somehow familiar expression. He saw a flash of fear and perhaps desperation before the disgust reappeared and Fai's hand finally extracted itself from Kurogane's arm.

"Eww…" Fai muttered and made to fix his half open shirt.

"What?" Kurogane snapped, not sure if he'd heard wrong.

"You heard me," Fai said, scowling at him. More to himself, he added, "What the fuck just came over me? Yuck, gross," and adding insult to injury, Fai shuddered.

_What the hell…?_

A sudden realization struck Kurogane.

Fai isn't like this. He wouldn't say that, he wouldn't say what he did earlier about Sakura's feather, and most of all, he wouldn't appear to mean it.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes on the mage, who was currently sliding off the bed as he fixed the last fasten on his strange shirt.

"You're not the real Fai."

Fai paused where he was and looked up at Kurogane with an expression suggesting mockery. "I'm not?" Fai asked, "Well I thought I was. I mean, I have been traveling with all of you since the beginning and I'm pretty sure I'm the person you've been fucking on a regular basis for quite some time now." Fai shuddered again, adding, "I'm so glad I came to my sense before that happened again."

Kurogane felt himself cringed. He was fine with swearing, he swore all the time, but it was unusual to hear Fai talk like this, real Fai or not.

"I'm the real Fai, Kurogane," Fai said giving him a serious look, "Maybe this is simply who is hiding behind that smile and those nicknames. You've always wanted me to drop the mask; here you go. Any regrets?"

"You're not Fai. You can't be."

Fai rolled his eyes, shaking his head and proceeded towards the door. "Well I'm tired of all this pillow talk, it's boring and you're being unreasonable. See you later, Kuro-chu," Fai said, blowing Kurogane a kiss and closing the door behind him.

Kurogane frowned at the door.

.:.o.o.:.

**A/n**: Like it? Hate it? Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter, I'm glad you all seemed to like the second chapter better (I know the first was a little unoriginal -hides-) and I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I try my best cause I know how much that bugs me when I'm reading a story but I guess I never catch everything.


End file.
